Academic and Career Development Core: The Core goals are to enroll current master's degree students and persons with baccalaureate degrees to pursue the Health Services Research Certificate (HSR) and to ensure that all faculty progress in the individual Career Development Plans they have outlined. (Goals 2 &3) A) Academic Development: Thus far, the Center has accepted three African American students as Center Fellows. One is already enrolled and is in the second year of the Health Services Research Certificate program. Another has taken one of the sequences but stopped out to complete her doctoral course work in a public health program. The third is expected to enroll in HSR in fall 2008. The Center is collaborating with other departments in the university to support students who plan to pursue research careers or doctoral studies. B) Career Development: Four faculty researchers have developed Career Development Plans, in consultations with the Pi/Dean and their mentors. The remaining researchers are currently developing plans. Regarding the HSR, many of the faculty researchers have indicated that their research skills are developing sufficiently by consulting with their mentors. Decisions about enrolling in the HSR program are pending. One faculty member has been working with Dr. Warnecke, coordinator of mentoring, at UIC to develop a grant application and will be included in the grant as project director. C) Short Courses: A workshop on using SPSS with a refresher in statistics will be offered this fall. So far 10 have enrolled (5 faculty, 4 graduate assistants, 2 staff members). A survey to determine additional is being planned. Planning for short courses/seminars at UIC will begin in early 2008.